


To Be Loved

by brookeap3



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookeap3/pseuds/brookeap3
Summary: Collection of Dragon Outlaw Queen stories done for DOQ Week and the lives of these three beautiful individuals merging and coming together. A little smutty, a little angsty, a little fluffy. Lots of love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Roland decides that he is too old for something. Done for DOQ Week Family day!

A month after Roland’s seventh birthday he decides that he is too old for bedtime stories. 

 

He doesn’t need them to tuck him into bed. Is a big boy now and is perfectly capable of putting himself to sleep without the soothing rise and fall of their voice as they weave tales of magic and mayhem, heroes and villains. They don’t read to Henry before he goes to sleep. 

 

Though it surprises Regina, she doesn’t give it too much thought or worry. Children go through phases. She’s gone through plenty of them with Henry. Roland will grow out of this one and they’ll be back to their nightly ritual. Robin is an easy going father, stoically accepts what his boy is telling him and takes to Regina’s way of thinking. 

 

The announcement guts Mal, however. 

 

Bedtime has become their special thing. Her and Roland. It’s what she most looks forward to at the end of a long day. Cuddling in bed with him, having the little boy tuck himself into her side as she flips the pages of their latest adventure, Roland occasionally reading aloud with her. He’s becoming quite skilled. Has graduated from picture books to chapter books and his teachers rave at how quickly he has picked it up. 

 

To say that the two of them have become quite close is a bit of an understatement. Something that had surprised both Regina and Robin, but that they had both embraced whole heartedly. How could they not when the mixture of their son and the woman they love’s laughter floats to their ears as they bake cookies in the kitchen. Or as Mal tickles him until Roland is shrieking and gasping, begging her to please stop. The bubble wars they have when bath time rolls around and Mal insists on supervising. 

 

It’s quite precious honestly. 

 

So it’s harder for her to accept that he is growing up on them. She puts on a brave face for Roland, pretending like the sudden change in routine doesn’t bother her, but Robin and Regina know differently. Hard as it may be, there’s not much they can do to help the situation. 

 

. . .

 

A week goes by and Mal does her best not to let Roland’s newfound revelation get to her. Fails miserably. But does her best. 

 

They’re just finishing up dinner when Regina commands, “Alright, mister, time for bath and bed,” as Roland licks the last bit of chocolate from the corner of his mouth, having devoured the cake she’d prepared. It had been quite delicious. 

 

He agrees enthusiastically. Unlike most children, Roland loves bath time. Can’t wait to splash around in the water and play with the bubbles and his bath toys. If they let him, he’d spend hours in there. Half the time he already comes out of it looking like a prune. At least on that front, they know they will never be met with any resistance. 

 

Robin takes point for bath time this evening as Regina and Mal clean up, Henry retreating to his room and turning his music up (Regina has her own similar burden to Mal’s to bear as she is forced to accept that he is becoming a teenager). 

 

It takes a bit longer than usual as Regina flirts with her, teasing her with kisses every now and then as they’re loading the dishwasher. For ten lovely minutes, Regina corners her against the counter and kisses her breathless, leaving her eager and wanting, thoughts of having her and Robin later on swirling around her mind.  

 

As a result, Roland is already done with his bath and slipping into his pajamas, Robin handing him his shirt while sitting on his bed, discarded towel in his lap, as she steps into his room. “You all ready for bed?” 

 

Roland’s head peeks through the neck and he grins at her and bursts, “Mmmhmm” 

 

Robin chuckles at his son, ruffling his still damp hair as he stands and kisses the top of his head. “Sleep well, my boy.” He leans in for a quick peck to Mal’s lips as he passes her in the doorway and she smiles at him before turning back to watch Roland as he climbs into bed, moving to sit beside him. 

 

Once perched on the side of the bed, Maleficent runs her fingers through unruly, bouncy curls affectionately, smoothing them off of Roland’s forehead as he grins up at her. Those dimples that are just like his father’s two tiny little dots in his cheek that make her heart flip over in her chest. Like father, like son it would seem. She leans down, places a kiss to the young boy’s forehead, humming as she pulls away. “Why don’t you smell fresh and clean.”

 

Roland nods, smiling at her and exclaiming, “Yup! I gots new soap. It’s tree scented. Like Daddy’s!” 

 

Chuckling, Mal reaches for the book on his nightstand automatically, only realizing what she’s done the moment her fingers wrap around the warn and weathered spine and Roland proclaims, “No! I don’t want you to read to me. I can do it!” He pulls the book from Mal’s lap and her heart shatters marginally. Not that she would ever allow Roland to see how much his words have hurt her. 

 

“Are you sure?” She questions, hoping (foolishly it would seem), that he will change his mind. She doesn’t understand this sudden unwillingness to have them read to him. Though, she supposes that Roland is fiercely independent. Likes doing things for himself, proving how much of a big boy he is. Perhaps that’s what has sparked this sudden insistence. 

 

She hates it all the same. 

 

Roland nods, his brown curls bouncing wildly. With a barely perceptible sigh, Mal sweeps her hand through his hair one more time. “Alright, sweetheart. I’ll see you in the morning. Don’t read too long.” 

 

He’ll be sacked out in no more than twenty minutes. He always is. And her heart aches that she won’t be snuggled in his bed with him tonight, glancing down at the end of a chapter to discover him fast asleep against her side. 

 

She’ll come back in his room in a bit. Pull the forgotten book from his grasp and turn off his bedside lamp (leaving only his glowing night light for illumination), will tuck him in once more and return back to their room. Just as she’s done every night since he’s insisted on reading to himself before bedtime. 

 

Exiting the room, Mal makes her way back to the living room, finding Regina and Robin curled up on the couch together. The brunette’s legs are draped over his lap as he casually massages at the arch of her foot as they murmur to each other, Regina sipping on her wine occasionally. 

 

Her eyes lift to Mal’s when she notices her and a frown instantly forms on her face. “What’s wrong, darling?” Robin cranes his neck around to look at her with concern as well as Mal strides into the room and collapses into the chair opposite them. Desperately wishing for her own glass of wine. 

 

With a flick of her wrist, one appears in her hand and she takes a long gulp of it before she finally answers them. “Roland wouldn’t let me read to him again tonight.” 

 

Understanding dawns across both their faces and they glance at one another for a moment before turning their attention back to her. “Love…” Robin begins, but Mal waves him off, spatting out a frustrated,  _ I know, I know _ , and sipping more wine. “He’s just in a phase. It will pass. I promise you.” 

 

Maleficent frowns, glares into her glass for a moment before her shoulders sag and she admits quietly, “I know.” Her eyes lock with Robin’s as she whispers, “I just miss our time together.” 

 

It breaks his heart, and Regina’s along with it. Setting her own glass on the coffee table, she swings her legs off of Robin’s, scooting to the right enough that there’s now room for her between them. “Come here, darling.” Regina requests, holding out a hand. One Mal gratefully accepts as she stands and cross the room, settling between the two of them. 

 

Robin’s palm slides over her thigh comfortingly, stroking up to her hip and back down to her knee as Regina turns to her and lays an arm over the back of the couch behind her shoulders, playing with the ends of Mal’s blonde curls absently. 

 

An errant tear leaks out from the corner of her eye, sliding slowly over her cheek and Regina reaches out to swipe it away. It would come as a shock to many to discover it, but Mal is a crier. Weeps far too easily at too many things. She’s tough as hell, but her heart is sensitive. And right now it’s terribly bruised. 

 

Hooking a finger beneath her chin, Regina turns her face toward hers, leaning in and capturing Mal’s lips with her own, hoping to offer the woman a bit of comfort. She wants nothing more than to ease the pain in her pale blue eyes. The kiss is soft and leisurely. When they part, Mal sighs and leans her head on Regina’s shoulder, threading her hand with Robin’s on her lap and taking comfort from the both of them. 

 

Robin nuzzles his face to Maleficent’s neck, kissing her lightly as he promises her, “It’s going to be alright, love. I promise.” 

 

She nods. Doesn’t know if she quite belives his words, but for now they will do. 

 

. . .

 

It takes a month. Four awful, torturous weeks before Roland finally caves. 

 

She’s tucking him as always, letting him tell her about all the exciting things he had done that day and the silly antics of the Merry Men, how Uncle John had let him chase him round and round the camp. And he’d found a giant fallen tree that had been big enough for him to crawl in, like a little hideaway. He’d used it for hide and seek and it had taken  _ ages _ for Tuck to find him. Roland’s enthusiasm amuses her as she smooths her hands over his comforter. 

 

“It sounds like you had a very eventful day.” She offers, a grin tugging at the corners of her mouth. 

 

“Mmhmmm—” Roland answers, the sound morphing into a yawn that Mal can’t help but chuckle at. 

 

“Alright, time for bed, young man.” She reaches for the book on the nightstand. He’s moved on to the next  _ Magic Tree House _ novel without her, she realizes. That familiar pang hitting her once more as she moves to hand it to him. 

 

Roland frowns sleepily at her for a moment, biting his bottom lip just like Robin before he requests, “Would you read to me tonight, Mal? Please?” He’s a bit bashful about it. After all, he’s been insisting he doesn’t need the bedtime stories anymore. But perhaps he’s missed the nightly ritual as much as she has. 

 

At least, she hopes so. Mal’s heart soars and she struggles to contain her elation as she grins from ear to ear and nods at him. “Of course, sweetheart. I would love to.” She shifts on the bed, resting her back against the headboard and opening her arms to Roland who instantly tucks himself against her, leaning his head against her breast as she opens the pages of the book and begins to read. 

 

Too wrapped up in the tale and the pine scent of Roland’s shampoo, she doesn’t notice Regina peek her head in on them from the hallway. Nor, does she see her gesture to Robin to come look as he stops right behind her and gazes into the room over her shoulder. The sight of the woman he loves and his son reading together once more has his heart squeezing painfully with love and affection. He grins, encircles his arms around Regina’s waist and place a light kiss to her neck, content to stand here and watch and listen for the next little while. 

  
It would seem all is right in their little family once more and Roland isn’t quite too old for bedtime stories after all. 


	2. Missing Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Regina and Robin discuss sexual fantasies and one of them mentions threesomes.

Naked skin. 

 

Soft and tempting. Like rose petals beneath his fingertips as Robin slowly strokes his hand up and down Regina’s spine, across her bicep. Her skin is still warm and flushed from their latest tumble in her bedchamber. It would seem it’s one of the rare times that she allows him to hold her after they’ve brought each other to the heights of pleasure. 

 

Whatever it is that they have between them, this physical pull, emotional tether, uncharted chemistry, whatever label one would call it, feels stronger in these quiet moments. More intimate. While it’s not something that Robin could have ever anticipated feeling when he and the queen had met, he can’t say that he isn’t intrigued by it. 

 

Where Robin would love nothing more than to delve into the depths of her soul, to learn every nook and cranny of what this fascinating woman is made of, Regina isn’t ready for that yet. Barely gives him anything more than the physical. And he can’t really blame her for it. What little he has learned of what she’s gone through, from Regina herself, as well as the princess, is that she’s been forced to endure pain and suffering for most of her life. 

 

The loss of her son has prevented her from opening herself up to anymore pain. 

 

So he will give her whatever he can, whatever she needs from him. If that means this stays merely sex, a distraction, Robin can accept that. Will bide his time and support her until she’s ready to give him the pieces of her heart that he craves. For she’s stolen his own out from under him. 

 

Her leg slides over his, her thigh settling between each of his own as she tucks her chilled toes beneath his calf. It makes Robin chuckle and wrap his arm more securely around her shoulders as her head rests on his chest, just above where his heart rate is slowly returning to something resembling a normal rhythm. 

 

“Tell me one of your fantasies.” 

 

He can feel her frown, the wrinkle of her brow against his chest as she questions, “A fantasy?” 

 

“Yes,” Robin answers easily, letting his eyes fall shut as he picks up the lazy patterns he’d been drawing over her skin again. “Something you’ve always wanted to try in bed.” His free hand shifts, cups her breast in his palm as he thumbs her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, enjoying the quiet groan the action elicits from Regina. “Surely the queen must have some wild, sexual fantasy in the back of her mind.” 

 

For all her stunning beauty, and the men he knows would have easily fallen to her feet, from the time they’ve spent together, Robin doesn’t think Regina has all that much sexual experience. 

 

But he wants to bring her pleasure, as much as he’s able. To expel that haunted, contemplative expression he notes on her face all too often. He wants to learn her deepest secrets, whatever she might want that he can give her Robin will. This turn of conversation seems an able method to that end. 

 

For a moment, he doesn’t think she’s going to answer and he waits with baited breath before she whispers, “Well, I’ve always been curious…” her voice trails off, a hint of embarrassment evident in her tone as Robin urges her softly,  _ Curious about? _ before she finishes her sentence with, “curious what it might be like with another woman.” 

 

That takes him a bit by surprise. It’s not an answer he’d been expecting. Though it’s nothing he’s at all uncomfortable with. “You mean having sex with another woman?” 

 

But Regina shakes her head quickly, correcting him, “No. I’ve been with women before. Well… one woman. Someone who I used to be quite close with,” as she buries her face into the crook of his neck, not quite able to hide the faint blush that rises to her cheeks.  

 

That intrigues him, something about the way she says it, open and vulnerable, two things he rarely sees from her. Pondering it for a moment, images of her over the last several weeks flicker through his mind’s eye before clarity washes over him. 

 

Maleficent. 

 

She has to be the woman to which Regina is referring. He’s seen the lingering glances between the mysterious queen who has captivated his attention from the moment he offered her his hand in the woods and the quiet, brooding dragon. There’s not much he doesn’t notice when it comes to Regina, after all. And though he’d sensed their bond, even with the awkwardness that occasionally hangs in the air around them, he’d never suspected it to be more than a rocky friendship. 

 

Though thinking back now on the encounters he’s witnessed, Robin can see how there was some sexual tension between the two women. Subtle undertones that are easier to notice when given all the information. Not that he really has that either. His voice is casual as he questions quietly, “Maleficent?” 

 

Regina’s head lifts at that, propping herself up on an elbow to stare at him curiously. “Yes,” she answers, confusion drawing a line between her brows, “how did you know that?” 

 

“I pay attention, milady.” Robin answers with a slight grin, reaching over to let the tips of his fingers dance over her skin. He wants her again already. Can never seem to get enough of her and these little trysts are much too few and far between for his liking. If it were up to Robin, he’d have her in this large, luxurious bed every night. 

 

Harrumphing, she lays her head back on his chest, focusing on the steady and even beating of his heart beneath her ear drum once more. “There hasn’t really been anything to pay much attention to lately. Mal and I haven’t been together that way since well before I cast the dark curse.” She’s tried to mend their friendship some, but there are a plethora of bruised feelings between them. It’s been difficult for both of them to move past. 

 

Still, he’s managed to surprise her. But then the damn thief is far too observant for his own good. Sees too much. Can read her too easily. Only one more reason why she shouldn’t be doing this. Letting him into her bed, being even fractionally vulnerable with him (even if it is for just a short time), is a terrible decision. The trouble is, Regina doesn’t seem to be able to stop. Probably due to that damn tattoo on his wrist. Her heart knocks painfully in her chest as her eyes dart down to the black inked flesh. She won’t allow herself to consider what it means. What this man could potentially be to her. If she did, she’d never allow this, and, frankly, it’s one of the only things getting her by these days. 

 

So it really shouldn’t come as much of a shock that he’s been able to read the silent vibes between her and Maleficent, but it does all the same. Partly because Regina hadn’t really realized that those feelings still might linger until this very moment. 

 

“Even so,” Robin’s voice breaks through her silent musings, “there’s something there. I’m not shocked to hear that you two were intimate at one time.” 

 

He doesn’t seem to be bothered by that fact either. Something that Regina is grateful for. For all his flaws, Robin is ever non-judgemental of her. Shocking really when you think about it. The Evil Queen. A woman who has done unspeakable things, remains unjudged by the one man who is supposedly tethered to her. 

 

However, they’ve gotten off task, and Robin had asked a question that he’s quite interested in hearing the rest of her answer to. “Back to this fantasy of yours. Then you mean…” 

 

Regina lifts her head, rests her chin on Robin’s chest and meets his gaze as she confirms, “Yes. What it would be like to have a woman join me and my…” Her voice trails off for a moment before she stutters over the word, “partner,” for lack of a better term, rolling her eyes at the pleased glint that instantly shines in Robin’s gaze, “in bed.”  

 

Robin merely hums, mulling over the idea. “Would certainly be an interesting experience, I am sure.” He smiles as Regina rolls her eyes at him and collapses back on his chest. No doubt, she will kick him out before much longer. So he relishes the time that she grants him. Even as his mind swirls with possibilities. 

 

. . .

 

It stays with him. 

 

The image of Regina and Maleficent. He’s positive that they had to have been breathtaking together. And over the course of the next several days he watches their interactions a bit more closely. There’s distance there now, but as he observes them, Robin thinks that it might be rooted more in caution than actual lack of feeling. Especially as the blonde watches her walk away, eyes lingering over the sway of the Queen’s hips in her tight leather pants and dresses that cling to her like a second skin. 

 

A week after their discussion, Robin grows bold, settling across from the dragon at dinner, much to the confusion of both his men and the other inhabitants of the castle. They’ve never spoken before. Maleficent is much too quiet, prefers to seclude herself rather than participate in their war council, only speaks to Regina privately on occasion. 

 

Merely raising one defined brow at him, she questions, “Something I can help you with, thief?” 

 

Her voice is sultry and deep, and the shiver that runs down Robin’s spine at hearing it is unexpected. The use of Regina’s nickname for him does things to him as well. Not that it’s not true. He is a thief. But no one other than the queen refers to him as such here. 

 

Robin studies her, takes in the voluminous blonde curls, the defined cheekbones, plump lips. Then there’s those eyes. They’re truly captivating. Draw him in until he’s rather mesmerized. Tearing off a hunk of bread from his plate, he takes a bite, swallowing it down with a swig of ale from his cup before he comments, “You care for her.” 

 

Recognition and surprise flicker through the depths of those sky blue irises, and neither of them question to whom he is referring. “And if I do? What’s it to you?” 

 

She’s barely touched any of the food on her plate. He’d watched her for several minutes before sitting down, and the woman across from him had done nothing but nibble at the array of meats and cheeses before her. Even now, she continues to ignore the plate in front of her as she watches him. Waiting for him to answer. 

 

“So do I.” Robin finally replies, studying Maleficent's face closely for her reaction. There’s no surprise in her gaze, merely a considering expression as she murmurs softly,  _ I know _ . And apparently he and Regina haven’t done quite so well a job at hiding their relationship (if one could even call it that) as she would have liked. Or perhaps this woman is just more observant than most. Or she cares more than the rest. 

 

Either way, it makes what he’s about to propose a bit easier for him to manage. Taking another sip of his ale, Robin watches her, as Maleficent does the same to him. Almost as if she’s trying to draw some conclusion, seeking an answer to a question Robin is not privy to. 

 

Finally, Robin caves under the intensity of Mal’s gaze, setting his goblet aside as he tells the other woman, “Regina and I had an… interesting discussion the other night.” 

 

He thinks he sees a slight twitch to her lips a moment before her features return to something neutral and she asks, “Did you? And what’s that to do with me?” Her fingers drum lightly on the wooden table, an idle movement. 

 

Heat rises to Robin’s cheeks as his tongue darts out to wet suddenly dry lips. It’s not every day he asks a powerful sorceress to join his and his lover’s bed, after all. But there is interest in the blue eyes that study him. It’s not blatantly obvious, but it’s there. Just under the surface. And it’s enough for him to power through his request, hoping to hell that he’s not about to be burned to a crisp for his audacity. 

 

“Regina mentioned you and she have a… history. Something I’d worked out for myself, but she brought to light other more… intimate aspects to your relationship.” Maleficent remains silent, only the slight lift of her eyebrow any indication that she’s listening to him. Swallowing around the sudden lump in his throat, Robin carries on. “And her interest in how it might feel if you were to perhaps join us one evening.” 

 

It’s not exactly what she had said. Not in so many words. But neither had she denied her continued interest in Maleficent. Robin may have drawn his own conclusions, but he is certain that Regina would not be opposed to the woman sitting across from them in her bed alongside him. He can only hope that the dragon is as opened minded and accepting of him. 

 

She hums, lifting her glass for a sip of the rich red wine in it. “That is interesting. Though you seem to be managing things fine on your own.” There’s a hint of jealousy, or maybe not jealousy so much as possessiveness, in the way that Mal says it. So she’s been watching them more closely than Robin had realized. It would seem she’s not quite over Regina either. “Why would I consider such a proposition? From you and not her no less?”

 

How to answer that question? 

 

As Robin tries to come up with a worthy answer, Maleficent watches him with interest. To say that she isn’t intrigued by the thief and his relationship with the queen would be a lie. They had seemed an odd pair to her, though upon further thought Mal had begun to understand the appeal. Regina had always been attracted to the less refined, earthly men. And he seems to understand her in a way that not many people seem able, even if Regina does push him away half of the time. 

 

That in itself is telling. 

 

Maleficent can’t deny that he’s quite attractive. The rough stubble along his jaw, the solidness of his build, those dimples that even make butterflies erupt in  _ her _ stomach. She certainly can’t fault Regina for desiring this man. Suddenly, the image of that stubble tickling along her skin, those strong hands stroking over her body, fills her mind and heat stabs low in her abdomen. Intriguing indeed. 

 

Robin’s response is all it takes for Maleficent to make her decision. 

 

“Because it’s something we can give her. Something we can offer to help ease her heartache, even momentarily with a bit of uninhibited, indulgent pleasure.” He angles his head to the side, hoping he won’t be skinned for his next statement. “And I think you still care about her enough to want to do that for her.” 

 

. . .

 

His back slams into the stone, his skull scraping slightly, enough that Robin would be seeing stars if he weren’t more concerned with the way Regina’s mouth has latched itself onto his. She’d cornered him in the corridor after a rather infuriating council meeting. They are no closer to defeating her wicked witch of a sister and she’s angry and frustrated and wants to work off a little steam. 

 

What better way to do that than delicious orgasms courtesy of the thief?

 

Regina presses her body into his, soft breasts crushed against his chest as his hands find purchase on her hips, squeezing slightly as her mouth wars with his. Her tongue sweeps through his mouth, relishing Robin’s unique flavor before she nips at his lower lip, sinking her teeth into it, all while rocking against the thigh wedged between her owns. She wants him. Now. Here. Regina doesn’t care who might wander by their little darkened hallway. She needs a distraction. 

 

So when Robin stills her with a hand to her jaw, pulling his mouth from hers, and a murmured,  _ Wait, wait… _ Regina grumbles and glares at him. “What’s the matter? I don’t want to talk.” Shifting impossibly closer, Regina brings her mouth to his ear, whispering huskily, “I want you to make me scream.” 

 

Lord. Her words go straight to Robin’s cock and his eyes nearly roll to the back of his head as he struggles to reign in the fierce want for this woman. But there’s turmoil in her eyes that breaks his heart a bit. And he has a surprise for her. One that will not be happy to be kept waiting while they linger in this corridor. 

 

Her mouth sucks strong kisses along his jaw and down his neck, nearly distracts him from his aim once more, but somehow, miraculously, Robin manages to draw the queen away from him again just enough that he can gaze into her eyes. If both of them weren’t so worked up already, her little huff of annoyance would likely amuse him. He strokes a thumb over her cheek, gazing into the storm brewing behind those gorgeous chocolate colored eyes he adores, before requesting, “Take us to your chambers.” 

 

Robin doesn’t miss the gleam of satisfaction in Regina’s gaze a split second before they are caught in a cloud of purple smoke, her magic surrounding them until they land in her room. Her mouth is on his again instantly as she groans into the kiss, her tongue running along the seam of his lips, and her fingers tangling in his hair as they stumble toward the bed. 

 

“My, my, isn’t that a lovely sight to behold.”

 

The soft, feminine voice startles Regina out of the kiss, wrenching her mouth from Robin’s as her head whips around to find Maleficent lounging on her bed. She’s dressed to kill. A long, black sheer nightgown covering her down to her ankles, matching robe adorned on her shoulders. Though neither hide very much. Hints of alabaster skin peek out, Mal’s breasts framed by the low neckline, her pink nipples just visible through the lace that covers the bodice. She looks absolutely divine. 

 

But what is she doing here? Regina’s gaze lingers on her friend and former lover for a moment before turning back to her current lover with a puzzled expression. “What’s going on here?” 

 

Robin bites his lower lip, a sheepish look crossing his features as his eyes dart over to Mal on the bed. Though Regina doesn’t miss the way they darken visibly at the sight of the dragon either. Meeting Regina’s gaze again Robin answers, “I couldn’t quite get what we talked about the other week out of my head. About your fantasy. Your and Maleficent’s history.” There’s a light blush to his cheeks as he says it, tilting his head slightly to the side as he flicks his eyes quickly to the other woman and then back to Regina. “Maleficent was quite intrigued by the idea as well. We thought it might be something you’d enjoy experiencing.”

 

Oh. Well then. 

 

“You’re saying the two of you talked about this?” Regina’s eyes move between Robin and Mal. 

 

“Yes,” Robin replies. 

 

The idea of the two of them discussing anything about her should upset her, but strangely enough it does not. Quite the opposite in fact. Them being friendly toward one another is an interesting idea to be certain, and picturing Robin and Mal together… well it’s not something Regina would mind witnessing. 

 

Her eyes find Maleficent’s familiar blue, questioning, “And you’ve agreed to this?” It almost seems too good to be true. And good things do not happen to Regina Mills. Ever. Beyond even that, she and her relationship with the other woman remains rocky. She never would have thought that Mal still had an interest in any sort of intimate or sexual relationship with her. 

 

A slow smirk forms over her face, eyes twinkling as she replies, “I have. I must admit I found the proposition rather compelling, darling. And was impressed with the forwardness of your thief.”

 

_ Her thief. _

 

The phrase reverberates through Regina’s mind, her heart, causes a shiver to run through her. Maleficent has no idea how true those words may be. But if they do this, if the other woman gets a glimpse at that tattoo that adorns his wrist she will know. For Regina had once confided in her the tale of a man with a lion tattoo and the possibility of a second chance. And then there will be no more running away from the reality of what Robin could be to her. Not if Mal knows. 

 

But she’d spoken true during that late night conversation. She is curious as to what it would be like. The chance to have not only that, but to have it with Mal and Robin, is too tempting for Regina to turn down. 

 

Turning back to face him, she asks, “And you want this as well? It’s not just for me?” 

 

Robin smiles, brushing a lock of hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear. Of course this is for her. He’s come to find that he would do just about anything for this woman, shocking as that revelation had been. But he is also quite sure that he will enjoy it immensely. The attraction he feels toward Maleficent had taken him a bit by surprise as well and he is keen on exploring it. Not to mention he would be a fool to turn down two beautiful women. So this is for him just as much as Regina. “Yes,” Robin answers, “I do.” 

 

Then what are they waiting for?

 

Regina grins, grabbing the lapel of Robin’s tunic with one hand and tugging him to her for another frantic kiss as they continue to walk backwards to where Mal is waiting for them on the bed. When her knees hit the mattress, Robin chuckles and draws back. Then she feels the bed shift behind her a moment before Maleficent’s heat is at her back.

 

She’s always overly warm, Regina supposes due to her dragon nature, but the familiar way Mal’s arms wrap around her waist, settling her hands over the brunette’s lower abdomen as she places light kisses along Regina’s throat is comforting all the same. Robin watches her movements for a few seconds, admiring the sight of the two of them before he leans down to kiss along Regina’s chest as well. He follows the line of her corset with his tongue, dipping it between the swells of her breasts and Regina moans and closes her eyes. 

 

“So responsive already.” Mal murmurs against her skin, sliding one of the hands around her up to cup her breast through the material of her corset, the other heading in the opposite direction to rub between her legs. The hardness in Robin’s trousers presses against the back of Mal’s hand and she grins at both of them. This is going to be fun. 

 

Regina hums, rocking into Mal’s touch and opening her eyes in confusion when both of their mouths leave her skin. When she’s greeted by the sight of Robin and Mal kissing over her shoulder, she can’t help the groan that rumbles in the back of her throat. They are so beautiful. The both of them. And for tonight she gets to have them together. Sweet anticipation skitters up her spine. 

 

Robin’s hand skims down Maleficent’s arm as their mouths open and part for one another and both of them press closer to her, as if trying to reach each other through her. One of Regina’s hands lifts to thread her fingers through Mal’s blonde curls, the other squeezing between her and Robin’s bodies to lightly stroke his erection and he gasps into Mal’s mouth, pulling away to look at them with dark eyes. 

 

“Gods, I want you both.” 

 

Maleficent grins and then moves away from them to settle back on the bed, though Regina misses her warmth immediately. Regina turns to look at her, Robin’s chest pressing against her back as they take in the delectable sight of the other woman. Her lips are a touch swollen, a bit redder than usual from the pressure of Robin’s mouth. Blonde curls tumble down around her shoulders, the ends teasing the tops of her breasts, and, God, she looks good enough to eat. The thought has Regina growing even wetter between her thighs. It’s been far too long since she’s tasted Mal. 

 

“I want to watch you two. Undress your thief, Regina. Let’s see what the forest has to offer.” 

 

_ Happily _ , Regina thinks, turning to the side as Robin moves to stand beside her, in full view of the blonde. He’s smirking at her, his dimples winking out. Clearly he’s enjoying himself as much as she is and they’ve barely even begun. 

 

Raking her eyes over his form, Regina sinks her teeth into her lower lip, lifting her hands to caress up and down his chest, tickling her fingers along the open v neck of his shirt and the hint of bare skin it teases. He’s watching her intently, letting her hands roam wherever they please as he wets his lips with his tongue. Then her hands are gripping at that collar and pulling it apart, ripping it down the middle to reveal Robin’s toned torso, the smattering of light hair that starts just below his bellybutton and trails down to his pants. He really should look into obtaining some finer clothing. Although then it wouldn’t be nearly as easy for her to do what she’s just done, and what a shame that would be. 

 

Robin and Maleficent both chuckle at Regina’s little display of force and the mingled sound of their laughter eases some of the pressure that is ever present in her chest. Quickly, Robin divests himself of the tattered remains of his shirt as he snakes his hands out to tug Regina to him. As his hands slide up her spine, he makes quick work of the strings on her corset, loosening them bit by bit until the material falls to the ground and her glorious tits are at last on display for his and Maleficent’s viewing pleasure. 

 

Both naked to the waist, neither of them waste any time in ridding the other of the remainder of their clothing, all the while kissing and sucking at each other’s skin. Robin buries his face in the crook of Regina’s neck, biting lightly up and down her throat. Her scent fills his nostrils. Lavender and just a hint of apples and it has him growing even harder. The proof of exactly how much he wants this woman now visible to them all. 

 

Her arms wrap around his neck and Regina’s nails scrape along his shoulder blades, leave angry red marks as she tosses one leg over Robin’s hip. She’s slick and hot already and as his cock slides easily along her sex, all three of them release twin groans. 

 

The sound of Mal from the bed diverts both of their attention from each other and back to her. She’s watching them as they make out hungrily, her pupils wide as she caresses her breasts, cups them in her hands and pinches her nipples between her fingers through the thin lace of her night gown. Mal has certainly never been shy about pleasuring herself, but somehow, the sight only spurs Regina and Robin on. “You two are gorgeous,” the blonde sighs.

 

Regina smiles, glancing at Robin, before letting her leg slide back to the floor and turning to the bed. “And you, my dear Maleficent, are wearing far too many clothes.” 

 

The other woman grins mischievously, lifting her hand and snapping her fingers until she too is naked as they are, spread out for them. Disappointed for the briefest of moments (she’d wanted to strip Mal out of that sinful excuse for nightwear), the feeling quickly vanishes as she takes in the sight before her. She’s magnificent. Every inch of her skin, her long limbs, legs that go on for days and how wonderful it feels to have them wrapped around her. Regina can’t wait to touch her. 

 

Climbing onto the bed, she lays beside the other woman. Finally,  _ finally _ , kissing her with a fiery passion that feel so natural, so familiar between them. Regina hadn’t realized how much she’d missed  _ this _ until just this moment. Mal’s fingers thread through her hair, stroking the dark locks and settling into their depths. Her tongue darts out to lick at Regina’s upper lip, sweeping into the cavern of her mouth when she opens easily and eagerly for her. 

 

Regina can’t help but touch the other woman, her hand running over her taut abdomen, along the outside of her breasts, down her arm, anywhere that she can reach. Her skin is so soft. Like rose petals. She is quite certain she could touch and touch for days and never get enough. 

 

Mal’s low and throaty moan as she breaks their kiss and tosses her head back into the pillows startles Regina. But then she’s glancing down and realizes what’s caused the sudden shift in the dragon. Robin has positioned himself between her thighs, is currently licking at her sex over and over again, palming her thighs and spreading them wider. He grins up at Regina as their eyes meet and then wraps his lips around Mal’s clit, sucking firmly. 

 

She shudders beside Regina, gasping and moaning as Robin continues exactly what he’s doing. And it is such a turn on. Regina knows exactly how Mal feels, what she is experiencing. Robin is incredibly skilled with his mouth, and uses it in ways that continuously make her see stars. Regina can practically feel the ghost of the sensation and she hums appreciatively. 

 

Wiggling a bit lower on the bed, Regina lays alongside Mal’s body, picking up those light, teasing caresses over her skin again as Robin worships her body. The blonde’s back arches on a particularly hard suck as Robin adds two fingers to the mix, pumping them slowly in and out of her. Lowering her head, Regina takes one of Mal’s nipples between her lips, flicking her tongue over the pebbled peak, swirling it around. 

 

The combined sensation of having both their attention on her is amazing. Blissful. Maleficent hadn’t realized quite how hot this entire experience would be. She’s lived thousands of years, been with a good number of people, both humans and dragons, and so far, nothing has quite measured up to this encounter. Perhaps it’s because it’s Regina, and their relationship has always been special. But her reactions to the thief are particularly surprising. Not unwanted. But surprising nonetheless. 

 

But then Robin’s fingers are stroking that spot inside her, rubbing over it and crooking just so and pleasure blooms and pulses through every inch of her body. One of Mal’s hands grips the bedsheets, crumpling them in her grasp, as the other clenches in Regina’s hair. 

 

“Oh god, it feels so good. You both feel so good.” Mal moans. She hadn’t expected to come so soon, thought it would be much more of a drawn out process. A leisurely ascent to ecstasy. Obviously, she had been wrong. She’s close already, the muscles in her thighs trembling as Robin licks the flat of his tongue over her sensitive bundle of nerves. Over and over again as he pumps his fingers inside her, adding a third digit as Regina sinks her teeth into her flesh, soothing the slight sting with her tongue and massaging her other breast. 

 

It’s all too much, too wonderful, and with a shout that is entirely uncharacteristic of her, Mal comes. Hard. Her walls spasming around Robin’s fingers as he laps up her release enthusiastically. Regina releases her breast with a wet pop, smirking as she watches the way Mal’s chest rises and falls with her erratic breathing. She kisses her way up her body until her mouth meets hers again, tongues tangling for a brief sloppy kiss. 

 

Giving her another few licks, Robin angles his head and kisses along the soft skin of Mal’s inner thigh tenderly, sighing, “Mmmmm, you’re so beautiful. So sexy,” before he’s crawling up the bed to mirror Regina’s position on the other side of her. His heart soaring at the dazed and satisfied smile painted on Mal’s lip as she watches him. He’s hard as rock. His cock aching and begging for attention it has not received enough of. But the sight and sound of Maleficent coming from just his and Regina’s mouths is well worth it. 

 

Regina turns to smile at Robin, cupping his cheek and pulling him into a kiss of their own. She can taste the other woman on his lips and it’s sexy and arousing, has lust shooting straight to her core. When she and Robin break off their kiss, Regina’s eyes dart down to his straining erection, poking along Mal’s side as he bends and kisses her also. 

 

Reaching out a hand, Regina wraps slender fingers around his length, giving his cock several strokes up and down. Robin gasps into Maleficent’s mouth, dropping his forehead to her shoulder and he can’t quite stop himself from rocking into Regina’s grasp. 

 

“We’ve been neglecting you.” Regina hums, twisting her wrist on every upward and downward pass of her hand. 

 

Robin makes a noncommittal sound, his eyes closed as he shrugs his shoulders slightly, kissing along Mal’s collarbone as her fingers play idly with his hair while watching Regina. She tsks, however, adding, “We can’t have that now. Not when you’ve brought us all together.” Blue eyes meet brown, a playful twinkle in them as she asks Regina, “How should we make it up to him?” 

 

She’s venturing back down from her high now, itching for a bit of turnabout. It only seems fair that she and Regina might torture him a bit. Give him the same attention that he’s just shown her. 

 

With a knowing gleam, Regina pumps her hand up and down a few more times before releasing her grip on him and giving his shoulder a gentle nudge. “On your back, thief.” 

 

Groaning, already missing the feeling of Regina’s hand on him, Robin complies, watching both of them through heavy-lidded eyes as they shift around. Thank god for the large expanse of her bed. Some have called her decadent for it in the past, but she’s grateful for her taste for the luxurious now that there’s plenty of room for the three of them to maneuver on it. 

 

She ends up kneeling next to Robin’s hip with Mal opposite her. The blonde leans over and kisses Robin once more, scraping her nails along his chest, scratching over the toned muscles and his belly quivers beneath her touch. Regina’s hand sweeps over Maleficent’s back, stopping to palm at her ass adoringly before focusing on the task at hand. 

 

Gripping the base of Robin’s shaft in her hand again, she gives him a few more of those light teasing strokes before lowering her head and letting the tip of her tongue pick up the drop of pearly liquid leaking from the head of his cock. It’s barely anything, but Robin still gasps into Mal’s mouth and bucks his hips, apologizing immediately when Regina draws back. 

 

He’s aware of her past troubles with this particular act, is always overly cautious to be as respectful as possible whenever she deigns to grant him this pleasure. Just one more piece of herself that she’s unwittingly shared with him. Assuring him it’s fine, Regina smiles slightly, continuing her easy strokes and  meets Robin’s gaze so he can see the truth of her words and then shifting them to Mal’s. She’s got that knowing look on her face. Also acquainted with Regina’s struggles. She’d witnessed her disastrous marriage to the king after all. 

 

There’s a bit of silent communication between them as Mal leans back on her heels so she’s opposite Regina again and then the blonde smirks at her and lowers her head to Robin’s cock, wrapping her lips around the tip of him and gently sucking. 

 

“Ooohh, god—“ Robin exclaims, gasping as the feel of Maleficent’s tongue swirling over the head of his cock hits him. It’s amazing. Wet and warm as she slowly bobs her head up and down. Over and over again, working Robin up even more. 

 

Regina watches them for a few minutes, admiring the sight of Mal’s pink lips swallowing Robin’s cock, slicking it up with her spit as she teases him. She’d been right. The two of them together are quite a delight indeed. It doesn’t take long until she’s eager to join in on the fun, however. Dipping her head again, Regina licks a line up Robin’s shaft starting from the base to where Mal’s lips reside. 

 

Eyeing him out of the corner of her eye, Regina notes the way his breathing is labored, how his stomach expands and concaves deeply with each inhale and exhale. He’s biting his bottom lip again, and, dammit, the habit  _ does _ things to her. Makes her want to sink on his cock right here, ride him while Maleficent watches them. Who knew voyeurism was a buried kink of hers?

 

Navy irises latch onto hers and Robin grins, his dimples deep crevices in his face. He’s enjoying this. Obviously. But it pleases her that she and Mal are able to affect him this way. His whole body grows taunt when Regina kisses lower, sucking lightly on his balls for a few minutes and Mal takes him as far as he will go, just touching the back of her throat, before releasing him with a wet pop. 

 

They trade places, Regina’s lips replacing Mal’s as she takes Robin deep within her mouth, sucking on him thoroughly, while Mal peppers kisses at the base of his shaft. Two of her fingers circle around him and squeeze gently, a move that Robin likes very much apparently if the gutteral grunt he lets out is any indication. 

 

His fingers stroke through Regina’s hair, encouraging her, and she sucks him harder, hollowing her cheeks a bit to increase the pressure. They continue their slow torture of him for a few more minutes until Robin is gasping out, “Ugh, alright, enough. Getting too clos—” Neither of them let up though, walking that precarious edge as he moans and shifts his grip from Regina’s hair to the bed sheets and fists them there. “Oh— love. Stop, please. I’m gonna—” 

 

With a final suck, Regina releases him, flicking her eyes up from where she’d been focused on her task and admiring Robin squirming on the bed, the way he struggles to keep himself in control on the verge of orgasm. She chuckles slightly, turns to look at Maleficent who also has a grin adorning her features as she watches Robin, stroking up and down his thighs as he catches his breath. 

 

Laying down beside him, Regina meets Robin’s mouth for a leisurely kiss as she gives him a few moments to recover. The least she can do after tormenting him the way she had. When the pull apart, he whispers into the slight space between their mouths, “You’re a bloody minx, you know that?” 

 

Regina’s laughter echoes around them. A truly beautiful sound if he’s ever heard one. It occurs to him that he and Maleficent have been rather lacking in giving her attention, which had been the whole point of this little endeavor. They’ve gotten a bit carried away it would seem. Though, Regina certainly seems to have been enjoying herself. 

 

Still, when Mal crawls up the bed and hovers over Regina, capturing her mouth with a kiss, Robin makes no objection. Nor does he when the blonde woman slips her thigh between Regina’s, allowing the brunette to grind against it, groaning. He’s still a bit on edge, more than happy to let the two of them have some time with each other. He places a hand at the small of Mal’s back, running his fingers up each vertebrae of her spine. 

 

As Regina hikes her hip up over Mal’s, rocking against her while their lips press together and their tongues dance with one another, Robin props himself up on an elbow and leans over to follow the path he’s just traced with his tongue instead of his fingers, enjoying the shiver the move elicits from Mal, moaning into Regina’s mouth. He can feel the echo of it along her spine. 

 

Maleficent’s hands journey over Regina’s body, caressing smooth skin, squeezing her breasts and plucking at her nipples. Something she knows the other woman to like. She’s rewarded with a loud moan and the feel of Regina’s fingers tightening in her hair. She rocks more insistently against Mal’s thigh, her slickness coating her skin and she can’t help slipping her hand lower, rubbing two fingers over Regina’s clit. 

 

Dipping two fingers inside her, Mal thrusts her fingers in and out, letting her palm slap against that sensitive nub on each pass and Regina gasps and babbles incoherently, her eyes squeezing shut to absorb the pleasure. Robin has shifted, hovering over her as he kisses along her back and Mal’s thighs clench automatically with desire. She wants to feel him. Wants to know what it feels like to have him pounding into her. 

 

Turning to look over her shoulder at him, Mal demands, “Fuck me.” 

 

Robin groans, his hands roaming over her back, her ass cheeks as he squeezes his fingers around her hips. He can see how wet she is and he wants nothing more than to sink inside the warm temptation that is Maleficent’s cunt. Meeting Regina’s eyes over Mal’s shoulder, she gives him an almost imperceptible nod before she’s letting out another gasp as Mal hooks her fingers inside her. 

 

It’s all the permission Robin needs. Gripping the base of his shaft he angles his cock into her, slowly pushing inside. Only the tip of him at first before he’s withdrawing and pushing back in deeper. He repeats the motion over and over again until he’s inside her to the hilt and Mal is moaning as he thrusts into her. She’s still fingering Regina, circling her thumb around her clit and sucking on her nipples. But all Robin can focus on is how  _ hot _ she is. Wrapped around him like an inferno. It’s amazing. Incredible. 

 

He’s still a bit on edge, and it certainly won’t take him very long to finish. Not like this. With Mal wrapped around him, her warm, wet heat driving him closer and closer to that peak. Robin shifts his hand, maneuvering it between Mal and Regina’s bodies and he rubs at her clit as Mal pounds her fingers in and out of her. Together, they work Regina up, and every movement is effortless. Every sigh and moan music to their ears as they bring her pleasure. She’s needed this. 

 

Suddenly, Mal’s pulling her fingers out of her, bringing them to her lips and Regina groans at both the loss of them and the sight of the woman licking her wetness from her, savoring the taste with a low hum. Her eyes lock on Regina’s as she tells her, “Scoot up the bed, dear. I want to make you come on my tongue.” Regina’s eyes nearly roll to the back of her head at that and she nods eagerly, more than happy to comply. 

 

Robin is still thrusting into Mal, their bodies moving together with each pass of his cock and she takes a moment to admire them for a minute, the light sheen of sweat to Robin’s skin, the look of pure bliss on Mal’s face as she closes her eyes and absorbs each sensation. Her mouth open on a tiny “o” of pleasure on a particularly deep thrust, her tongue peeking out to wet her lips. 

 

They look marvelous. She wants to watch them like this all the time. Regina hopes to hell, that this will not be the last time the three of them are together. Now that’s she’s experienced what it can feel like, how amazing it is, she thinks she’s a bit addicted to them. 

 

Once she settles more comfortably at the head of the bed, Regina spreads her legs to grant Maleficent access. The blonde smirks as she opens her eyes to the image of Regina before her, a mischievous glint to her blue gaze, and then leans forward a bit more. The shift must do something to the angle that Robin is at inside her because Mal moans loudly, crying out, “Oh, yes. Oh, god, yes. Just like that.” 

 

Pride flashes across Robin’s features and he picks up his pace some just as Mal wraps her arms around Regina’s thighs and tugs her cunt to her face. Her tongue dives into her immediately, flicking up and down inside her and Regina groans. Letting her hands slide up her torso, Regina cups her breasts, squeezing her nipples between her fingers and tugging on them. 

 

“Fuck, that’s sexy.” Robin murmurs, his voice a bit breathless, the effort of what he’s doing distracting him. But the sight of Maleficent between Regina’s thighs as she touches herself is bloody gorgeous. If he weren’t already ridiculously close, that view alone would have him barreling faster to the edge. Robin slows his thrusts some. He wants to watch Mal make her come before the two of them finish. 

 

The blonde protests with a tiny whine, but doesn’t move her mouth from Regina’s sex. She tastes just as Mal remembers her and it’s been too long, she can’t get enough. Switching to suck at her clit, she circles her tongue around the bud, relishing each gasp and moan that the action draws from Regina. Every pass of her tongue has the other woman growing wetter, practically dripping and Mal laps at her enthusiastically. 

 

Robin’s fingers are rubbing at her own clit, his mouth kissing along her shoulder blades as he mutters compliments into her skin. And the damn combination of Robin behind her and Regina before her drives her closer to the edge, her walls fluttering pleasantly around Robin’s cock. That sweet ache inside her growing stronger as he slides in and out. 

 

She knows why he’s slowed down, is well aware of how close he’d been earlier and everything they’ve done since has surely only worked him up all the more. Maleficent doubles her efforts on Regina, determined to have the woman crying out for her. She sucks harder, firmer, switching between the deep pulls and rapid flicks of her tongue. 

 

Regina moans, babbling incoherently, “Please, mmmmm, feels so good, Mal— I’m so close. Just a little bit,” her voice trails off on a moan, back arching against the mattress, thighs closing around Mal’s head. “Oh, yes, right there. Oh—” 

 

Regina comes with a shout of Maleficent’s name, her entire body on fire as waves of pleasure wash over her. She feels warm and sated, her limbs tingling as she manages to open her eyes enough to look down at Mal and grin stupidly. The woman is smiling back at her, a grin that reminds her of a cat that ate the canary on her face. 

 

But Robin’s picked up his pace again, watching Mal making her come proving to be too much for him to handle and he’s driving into her at a rapid speed. The sound of their skin slapping together ringing through the room as Maleficent groans, mixing with Robin’s grunts every thrust. Her forehead drops to Regina’s thigh and her fingers sink into her skin as she tries to ground herself. 

 

It feels too good though. Robin is thick and full, stretching her in a way that she hasn’t felt in a very long time. Every wet slide increasing the friction between their bodies until she’s steadily climbing toward her peek. Regina sits up some then, enough that her hand can move to rub at Mal’s clit while Robin fucks her. 

 

Tipping her head back, Mal lifts her face for a kiss, one Regina happily bends to grant. Her tongue sweeps into the blonde’s mouth, tasting herself and a bit of what must have been wine from dinner. Together, she and Robin focus their attention on Mal for the next few minutes until she is crying out their names, gasping as her muscles clench around Robin’s cock. 

 

He groans, tossing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut as he tries to maintain control through her orgasm, letting her ride it out for as long as she can. But the fluttering and spasming of her muscles is too much and with a few quick jerks of his hips against hers, Robin is spilling inside her, groaning at the release after so much build up. 

 

The three of them collapse into a heap of limbs on the bed, all struggling to catch their breath. That had been more intense than any of them had anticipated. It doesn’t take too long before they are moving to snuggle together on the bed, Regina sandwiched between their bodies. Mal’s fingers brush the hair from her forehead, trailing her fingers lovingly down the side of her face as Robin’s hand skims down her side, over her hip. 

 

His mouth moves to her ear, whispering, “Was it everything you imagined, milady?” 

 

Regina laughs, a light airy sound that makes both of her lovers smile. “More than.” She sobers for a minute, cupping Mal’s cheek and meeting her steady gaze. “Thank you,” she turns her head, looking at Robin over her shoulder, “both of you.” 

 

He grins at her, a boyish, impish thing as he tells her, “I believe the pleasure was all ours,” his eyes meeting Maleficent’s. The blonde nods her agreement, leaning forward and capturing his lips for a kiss, turning to do the same with Regina before laying back down. 

 

They drift off after that. All of them surprisingly comfortable with their positions. 

 

It might not have been said aloud, but they all know that they won’t be able to keep from doing this again. Not now that they know how marvelous it feels. As they succumb to dreams, all new sorts of fantasies of what they can do to each other dance through each of their minds. It seems the adventure is only beginning.


	3. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robin is in a coma because of some magical mishap

Stupid noble thief. 

 

Always willing to put himself in harm’s way if it means protecting them. Well, look where it’s gotten him. Lying here in this hospital bed. Trapped in a coma from a stray bit of magic. 

 

He looks as if he could be sleeping peacefully. A serene expression resting on the features they love so much. Mal’s hand rests atop Robin’s at his hip, over the rough cotton of the blanket draped over him, Regina sitting stoically across from her. They haven’t been able to bring themselves to leave Robin’s side. Not for two days now. The longest forty-eight hours of their lives, and one of them has lived for centuries. 

 

The idiot had jumped in front of Regina just as The Black Fairy had unleashed a spell her way, taking the brunt of the attack with a jerk of his body before he'd collapsed to the forest floor. She had been on her knees and at his side instantly as Mal had swooped down and obliterated the bitch with a gush of fire before transforming back to her human form and dropping down beside to her lovers. 

 

But there had been no response from Robin, only the faint drumming of his pulse beneath Regina's fingertips, barely stuttering out any pattern at all as she'd lifted anguished brown eyes to worried blue ones. 

 

. . . 

 

_ “I couldn't stop him. He just— Mal—” Regina cries, frantically darting her gaze between the blonde and Robin’s still form, running her hands over his hair, down the side of his face and along his stubbled jaw. Her heart is pounding, blood racing as her mind struggles to process the events of the last few minutes. She can not lose him. Will not go through this type of pain again. Regina refuses.  _

 

_ What the hell had he been thinking? She never should have let him come to fight with her. Should have insisted that he stay home with Roland and Henry. Then he wouldn’t be lying here in the street. He would be  _ safe _.  _

 

_ The other woman runs her fingers over Regina’s cheek, cupping her face in her hand with sad eyes, struggling to tamp down the panic and fear gnawing at her stomach. She’d been too far away to do anything either. Had watched, helpless, as the man she also loves had been attacked. But one of them has to remain somewhat calm and it appears it’s going to fall to her. “Shhhhh… we’ll figure out how to help him. We need to get him home, Regina.” She’d murmured quietly, sweeping all three of them up in a cloud of silver magic.  _

 

. . .

 

They’d done everything they could think of. Had attempted every spell that had come to mind, rifled through spellbook after spellbook and tried potion after potion only to have nothing work. All of it useless. Neither of their magic had been able to make those clear blue eyes open once more. 

 

That’s how they’d ended up here at the hospital. A last ditch effort to find some way to wake Robin up. Though the endeavor has only turned out to be futile. 

 

. . .

 

_ “You useless excuse for a doctor!” Regina screams.  _

 

_ Nothing Whale does helps at all. Though even knowing the chances of him being able to do anything were unlikely (Robin’s ailment is magical not medical), it does not help. Robin remains unchanged. Even when Regina rages at the useless man, threatens to char him to a crisp, nothing happens. Mal has to wrap her arms around her, drawing her out of the waiting room into the hallway where she lets the brunette weap on her shoulder for a few minutes. Her own tears leaking out of the corner of her eyes and down her cheeks as she smoothes her hand down the back of Regina’s skull, stroking the soft strands of her hair.  _

 

_ It feels like a part of them is missing. Another limb. One more moving part to their relationship that is suddenly lacking. And it hurts. More than either of them ever could have anticipated, not to have him standing beside them, offering comfort and reassurance, love.  _

 

_ “What are we going to do, Mal?”  _

 

_ Regina sniffles against her neck, finally able to get herself under a bit of control. She’s not one to break down this way. So openly, and in public, even if the corridor is deserted at the moment. Only the muted sounds of beeping machines echoing around them. Maleficent presses a kiss to her forehead, sliding that hand from the back of her head down her spine and drawing her just a fraction closer.  _

 

_ “We’ll find a way,” she responds, conviction in her tone despite all their failed attempts thus far. She’s a damn dragon and come hell or high water she will figure out a way to bring their thief back to them.  _

 

. . .

 

So they find themselves here. This stale, antiseptic infested hospital room, sitting vigilantly as they stare at the steady rise and fall of Robin’s chest. Sunlight filters in through the sheer curtained window, casting a warm glow around the room that directly contradicts the darkness that threatens to consume each of them. They’re both exhausted. Neither of them have slept more than short fits here and there for the last two days. 

 

As she sits there and watches him, praying for some sort of miracle, Regina notices Robin’s five o’clock shadow. It’s grown out some. Enough that they should probably think about trimming it. Though all that does is serve to recall memories of Mal teasing Robin in the bathroom in the morning while they get ready. Watching him kiss her and leave dollops of shaving cream behind on her nose and chin. The thought makes her heart clench painfully and her eyes shift to look at Maleficent instead. 

 

The dragon twists the rings on her fingers absentmindedly, a tell tale sign of her distress and another wave of sorrow washes over Regina. She’s not the only one suffering. Not by a long shot. “Should we go search some more for a cure in my vault?” She questions the woman opposite her. Because she needs to do  _ something _ . Sitting here, feeling utterly useless and helpless is not helping matters at all. Weariness tugs at her limbs, straight down to her bones, at the thought of yet another failed attempt to bring Robin back to life, but what else can they do?

 

Pale blue eyes shift from Robin to Regina and Maleficent studies her a moment before slowly nodding her head, rolling that ring on her finger around and around still. “In a little bit.” Moving her gaze back to Robin’s sleeping form. “I want to stay with him a little while longer.” 

 

Regina hums her agreement, detects the fatigue in Mal’s voice as well, and leans back in the uncomfortable hospital chair. She really must do something about that. No one should be forced to endure hours on end in these ridiculous things. There will definitely be some maneuvering in the next budget report. Her brain feels foggy, a bit grainy, as she struggles to stay alert. 

 

All she wants is to curl up in bed with her lovers. To rest her head on Robin’s chest, listening to his heartbeat beneath her ear as Mal spoons her from behind, her breathing tickling the back of Regina’s neck like it normally would be on a lazy Saturday afternoon. That is how they should be spending their day. Not here. 

 

Anger rises up within her again. Towards The Black Fairy and this situation, even Robin, for being so damn foolishly noble and protecting her. Regina is aware that feeling is a bit misguided. If the situations had been reversed she wouldn’t have hesitated to sacrifice herself for either Robin or Mal. So she really has no place to be upset with him, not truly. But dammit, she wants him to open his eyes. 

 

So they’ll sit here for a little while longer. And then they will get up and figure out a way to fix this. They  _ have _ to. 

 

Mal’s stroking her thumb along the side of Robin’s hand now, as if imploring him to wake up. “Do you think he can sense us? Hear what we’re saying?” She asks casually, tone monochromatic, as her eyes never leave Robin’s form. 

 

Regina sighs, shifts her chair closer to the bed so that she can grip Robin’s other hand between her own, mirroring Mal’s movements. “If he can then he should know if he doesn’t bloody well wake up soon he’s sleeping with the Merry Men for the next month.” 

 

It puts a smile on Mal’s face, a quiet chuckle escaping her as she shakes her head at Regina. 

 

Rising to her feet, Mal bends over Robin’s form as she brushes her fingers through his hair, leaning down to kiss his forehead just as Regina takes his hand cupped in her palms and brings it to her lips. 

 

There’s a rush of magic, sweeping over them, through them, feeding into their very souls and the two women startle at the sudden, intense rush of feeling that overwhelms them. Bewildered blue eyes meet puzzled brown ones, each widening as a husky, “Regina? Mal?” croaks from the man lying between them. 

 

Their gazes whip back to Robin just in time to see his eyelids fluttering open, brow furrowed in confusion as he looks at both of them and then glances around his surroundings. “Oh God,” Regina cries, standing instantly and stroking her fingers over his hair, cupping his jaw, as Robin blinks furiously at them. “You’re awake.” 

 

“What—” Robin croaks, has to clear his throat before he can finish, “What happened? Where am—” He’s cut off before he can complete that sentence by Regina’s lips crashing into his own. The kiss is a bit sloppy, more than a little desperate, but Robin’s hand lifts to cup her hip all the same, returning the gesture. She drops her forehead to his shoulder when they part, the desire to weep with relief overwhelming. 

 

Mal’s eyes glisten as she smiles down at him and it only serves to perplex him more as he runs his fingers up and down Regina’s spine soothingly. His eyes dart between the two women he loves, seeking answers. 

 

“You’ve been in a coma for two days now.” Mal tells him, swallowing the lump in her throat that is relief and gratitude to see him awake and conscious once more. For all her faith in their abilities, Maleficent had been concerned that they would indeed fail. That she would never have the pleasure of being held in Robin’s arms again. To have him kiss along her skin, massaging the kinks out of her shoulders, or feel him snuggled behind her as they fall asleep. 

 

She’d been quite terrified that she would have to help Regina tell his son that his father was never going to wake up again. The very thought of her favorite little archer losing his father too much for her to bear. Still, she’d not been expecting this. 

 

The information startles Robin to discover, and a tiny line forms between his eyebrows as he questions, “Two days? But, how did you wake me?” His brain is still rather foggy. Hazy memories of a fiery room struggling to come to the forefront as he tries to remember what had happened. He recalls The Black Fairy, her attack, Regina struggling momentarily to gather her strength again. He’d jumped in front of the spell directed at her without thought or question. It had been instinctual. 

 

“I— I think it might have been true love’s kiss…” Regina comments hesitantly, flicking her gaze between the two of them as Robin and Maleficent’s eyes widen in surprise. She’s had one other instance where that sensation that had swept through her moments earlier had happened and it had been with Henry on the docks. Had returned their memories and been one of the happiest moments of her life. Followed closely by this one perhaps. “When Mal and I kissed you there was this sudden burst of magic…” 

 

“True love’s…” Robin parrots, letting the implication of her words settle over him. Of course, he knows that he loves them. Has loved Regina from nearly the moment they had met. And they’ve been in this little arrangement for long enough that he and Mal have had ample time to develop feelings of their own for one another. 

 

But to be able produce such a rare and beautiful thing between the three of them… that it had apparently taken the joint moment of both of them kissing him in order for them to wake him up is something that he never could have comprehended. A quick glance at Mal shows that she is equally stunned. He sees the same thought process flickering through those watery blue eyes, a pleased and surprised recognition reflecting through them. 

 

He takes one of their hands in each of his, tugging Mal down for a gentle kiss, lingering over her lips a moment before he does the same to Regina, murmuring softly when he pulls away, “I love you both.” 

 

Regina’s forehead settles against Robin’s and she answers, “We love you,” tacking on in a demanding and authoritative tone, “Don’t ever do that again.” 

 

Laughing, Robin tells them, “I’ll do my best.” Then they’re climbing onto the lumpy hospital mattress beside him, snuggling into him, and Robin thinks he’s never been so grateful to see the sun shining through the windows as he is right in this moment. 


	4. Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: the three of them go to the movies & Mal & Robin try to get Regina to orgasm. Mal using magic, and Robin using words.

It’s become a sort of game for them. 

 

Teasing each other. Seeing how far and how quickly they can rile each other up. Anywhere.  _ Everywhere _ . Seducing one another in every nook and cranny of Storybrooke. They’ve already christened the back hallway of Granny’s. On several occasions, in fact. All of them only feigning embarrassment when the older woman eyes them knowingly from behind the counter as they return to their table. 

 

There had been the time that Maleficent had sunk to her knees in front of Robin behind one of the stacks in the library, Regina heatedly making out with him against the dusty books before joining the blonde to suck him off. 

 

The Charming’s loft. Regina’s mercedes (quite the feat, that one). That time in the store room of The Rabbit Hole. The Merry Men’s camp. Robin had even seduced them into a lovely venture out into the clear blue water of the beach during one of the warmer days this past summer. 

 

It’s not something they do all the time, but all three of them would be lying if they said they didn’t get a little rush from their scandalous activities. If the threat of someone stumbling across them having sex in the alleyway next to Archie’s office wasn’t a turn on. 

 

Tonight hadn’t started off as one of those days. 

 

They’re having date night. Just the three of them. An evening alone without the boys where they can simply enjoy each other’s company. They don’t get as many of these days as they would like, what with two children running around their house, one of which a teenager, and the other a rather rambunctious young boy with boundless energy. Then there’s her work as Mayor, never done, and Robin helping Emma and Charming at the Sheriff's office. Mal has even taken to volunteering at the animal shelter to pass the days when they aren’t fighting off some new evil threatening their families. 

 

So they’d gotten dressed up for once. Regina has her hair pinned to the top of her head, the long line of her neck displayed, and is wearing a form fitting dress that shows a healthy amount of leg. Enough that she knows it will be teasing them all evening. Though they both look divine as well. Mal in a similar dress, curls falling down to tease over her breasts, that deep neckline that showcases her cleavage. Robin’s in a suit and tie, wants to look a bit snazzy for them he says. 

 

A quiet, pleasant dinner for three at a corner booth at Tony’s. Candle light and free flowing wine. Shameless flirting and heated glances, a few teasing touches beneath the table as Robin had rubbed his hands up and down Mal and Regina’s thighs before their entrees had arrived. Mal’s foot sliding up and down his calf as her hand had tangled with Regina’s over the table. 

 

It had all been wonderful. A lovely meal with easy conversation, and now the three of them are feeling loose-limbed and happy. And a bit horny after all the teasing tonight if they’re being honest. So as they sit here in a darkened theater, watching a mundane film flicker over the screen at the Storybrooke Cinema, their focus wanders. 

 

Regina sits between Mal and Robin, a tub of popcorn balanced on her lap because she refuses to come to the movies without indulging in the buttery, salty treat. Robin’s arm is wrapped warmly around her shoulders as his fingertips swirl lazy patterns over Maleficent’s bare shoulder. It’s thoroughly distracting for both of them. 

 

Mal’s hand shifts from where it’s resting in her lap to lightly stroke up and down Regina’s thigh, teasing along the hem of her dress that’s ridden up ever so slightly. Even more of her olive toned skin accessible to the other woman. She only keeps it up for a minute, though, before she’s nabbing a few kernels of popcorn and munching on them. 

 

The reprieve only lasts for another few minutes before they set about to distract her entirely. 

 

Once the two of them wordlessly decide to gang up on her, Regina doesn’t stand a chance. Though, she never does when it involves either of them anyway. Robin turns his head, his mouth finding her ear and whispering seductively, “Have I mentioned how stunning you look this evening, my love?” And that raspy voice of his, the accent that never fails to send shivers down her spine more pronounced, is nearly enough to make her moan. 

 

She turns her head slightly to the left to look at him, the light from the screen flickering over his face and illuminating the mischievous grin he wears, dimples creasing his cheeks as his tongue flicks out to wet his lips. Oh how she would love to sink her teeth into his bottom lip, tug it between her teeth. 

 

Suddenly there’s the ghost of a sensation along her inner thigh, light kisses that Regina is intimately familiar with and her gaze whips around to look at Mal on her other side. The blonde is staring straight ahead, however. Giving every impression of focusing on the movie if it weren’t for the tiny smirk, the slight curve of the corner of her mouth, that gives her away. The feeling of those kisses grow a bit more bolder as they rise higher up her thigh and Regina squirms in her seat. All while Robin whispers sweet nothings into her ear, his lips brushing along the shell of her earlobe tauntingly. 

 

Damn them. 

 

This isn’t fair play at all. How the two of them manage to silently communicate with each other, with her between them no less, to torment her together, she will never know. Though a part of her loves it. Adores their relationship for what it is outside her involvement as much as she loves the three of them as one unit. Even when they are vexing her. 

 

Her gaze shifts to Robin again when he angles his head downward and places a light kiss to her neck, mouthing up to her ear lobe again and giving it a tug. “Are you enjoying the film, Regina?” 

 

She can’t stop the laugh that escapes her, much louder than she had intended and there’s an annoyed  _ Shhhhh _ spewed at them immediately as the main character runs through the street on screen. Regina bites her lip and leans her head back, focusing on the black expanse of ceiling above her as she feels sharp nails scrape teasingly down her thigh. Though she knows Mal isn’t actually touching her. It’s unfair, using her magic on her this way when she’s already riled up as it is. Instead, the blonde merely reaches over and scoops the popcorn bucket from Regina’s lap when a phantom tongue licks up her slit and Regina is forced to cross her legs for a bit of friction between her thighs. She grips the armrests on either side of her as she hisses a muttered, “Cut it out,” to Mal. Despite the fact that it feels incredible. 

 

Robin chuckles into her ear, but when she glances at him, he’s not watching her, his eyes are locked with Mal’s blue ones and Regina is positive he knows exactly what their other partner is doing to her at the moment. He whispers into her ear, “Does it feel good? Tell me how it feels.” The fingers of the hand not resting on the seat behind her reach over to tickle along her exposed knee, adding to the sensations Maleficent is creating in her. 

 

Trying to resist one of them is one thing, but both of them? Impossible. Regina shifts in her seat as she feels the wetness begin to pool between her legs, her sex aching for more than Mal’s teasing touch and Robin’s sexy voice. The ghost of Mal’s tongue is licking at her steadily now, those long flat passes that she knows drive Regina wild. 

 

A gasp escapes before she can bite it back and her hands shoot away from the armrests to squeeze each of their thighs. “Ooohh— mmmmm, Mal.” Robin repeats his request and Regina rolls her eyes at him. They’re in a damn movie theater. She can’t just— they can’t just— but it would seem that they are doing exactly that so she groans low in her throat and answers him in a whisper, “It feels so good. Like it always does. Mal’s mouth… mmmm…” 

 

It feels like her tongue is circling around her clit now, somehow eliciting the same sensations that would be happening if it were physically rather than magically occurring, and Regina has to bite her lip to contain the moan that wants to break free. 

 

She notes Mal’s smug expression from the corner of her eye and the dragon is clearly enjoying tormenting her. None of them are paying a lick of attention to the movie in front of them anymore, much preferring their own version of entertainment for the evening. 

 

“You like this, don’t you? I bet I could take you right here and you wouldn’t object at all. Have you sit in my lap while you sink down onto my cock and Mal rubs at your clit. Is that what you want, Regina?” Robin’s voice is husky and gravely, his bedroom voice, and she can hear the desire in it. The pressure against her sex increases and Mal is relentless as the feeling of being eaten out intensifies. She’s not going to last much longer at this rate. 

 

The blonde pipes up then, apparently unable to remain entirely quiet. “You look so beautiful when you squirm. Wish I could really taste you right now.” But she’s enjoying this little game far too much it would seem as the addition of two fingers joins the phantom sensations happening to her. 

 

“God, me too.” Regina moans, fingers digging into their skin as she crosses her legs more tightly, rocking her hips slightly as she tries for a bit of friction, any sort of relief where she is wet and aching. Her panties are drenched. She can feel it. And while under other circumstance that fact might embarrass her some considering neither one of them have even really touched her, she thinks this situation might be an exception. 

 

“Are you going to come for us, love?” Robin asks, kissing lightly along her jaw. 

 

Quietly gasping for breath, Regina moans, a little louder than she had intended and they get a few more angry shushes from the rows around them. But she doesn’t care. Is too close to give a damn who might hear her as Maleficent and Robin make her come. She nods frantically, muttering,  _ Yes, yes, please make me come _ , as she throws her head back and gives into the sensations. 

 

Mal is sucking at her clit, or at least if feels as if she is. Hard, firm sucks that have Regina writhing in her seat, sucking air into her lungs as she fights to hold back the screams that want to erupt. 

 

“That’s it. Come for us, babe. So beautiful. Gorgeous.” Robin’s hand slides up and down her bare thigh, teasing her further, and even just that little physical touch is enough to have her going mad. She wants them. So badly. She’s so close though, almost there, just a few more licks…

 

The credits begin to roll just as Regina finally tips over that edge, groaning as she tosses her head back and lets her orgasm wash over her. Wave after wave of pleasure. A few last lingering kisses to her cunt and down her thighs before the feeling ceases altogether. She’s still panting when the house lights come on and the other inhabitants of the theater begin to rise from their seats. 

 

Regina isn’t sure how she must look at the moment. Flushed and sated and breathing heavily, but she can image that she makes for an interesting picture. Especially if the knowing look and eye roll Ruby gives the three of them as she and Mulan exit the theater is any indication. 

 

Grumpy gets up from his chair in the row in front of them, bucket of popcorn and box of milk duds clutched in his palms, irritated expression on his features as he tells them, “Next time you three wanna get busy, take it somewhere else!” and stalks off. 

 

Mortification that they’d been caught bubbles up within her for the span of a few seconds before Regina decides that she doesn’t really give a damn. Having Mal and Robin tease her that way had been hot and sexy and an incredible turn on. 

 

She glances at Robin who has the courtesy to look a bit sheepish, if still rather amused, and then Mal who has the most pleased expression on her face. “Home. Now.” Regina demands, taking one of their hands in each of her own, preparing to whisk them back to the manor with her magic. “I want you both. Right now. It’s my turn to tease you.” 


End file.
